


Adventures of Jean Havoc the Hunter

by okeptinokeptin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Implied Roy/Jean, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okeptinokeptin/pseuds/okeptinokeptin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Journal entries of a man named Jean Havoc and his adventures of hunting the supernatural and attempt at romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures of Jean Havoc the Hunter

A dusty, worn down journal sitting in the middle of the table looking out of place as it stares at any onlookers that walked pass the book. Fingers reached for the bottom corner of the book as it slowly opened to reveal the first page of the journal. The pages are wrinkled and ruined by a mixture of blood, coffee, and alcohol stains that discolored the pages. Scratchy hand writing is sprawled across the page as it reads:

_This journal belongs to Jean L. Havoc, the dashing blond, spiky hair man with a glorious beard._

 

A section of the page was filled with terrible drawings before there was more writing.

 

_If you are reading this, then I'm already dead. May this book guide you on surviving the dark days that are approaching. The first thing you should know is that, monsters they exist. Vampires, werewolves, spirits, ghosts, demons and much, much more is real. Don't worry Big Foot isn't real, but if you're planning on surviving to retire an old age and have a family, then don't let this book go. This book is filled with my adventures and tips on killing the supernatural, the first thing you need to know is why I got into the hunting business. It happen the night of December 22nd five years ago when my sister died...._


End file.
